


a2kthat2nake Letter Drabbles

by Spellfire01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amazon/Mythstuck, Animal Death, Bohemian Rhapsody, Brief Despriptions Of Torture, Bullet Ant Gloves, Coming Of Age Trials, Creaturestuck, Dorks dancing and generally being silly, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humanstuck, Hunting for food, M/M, Multi, Mythstuck, Necessary Evil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen - Band, Ratings Will Appear In Chapter Titles, Ratings Will Vary With Each Chapter, movie marathons, nagastuck, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for my Naga/Myth/Amazonstuck ask blog and au: <b><a href="http://a2kthat2nake.tumblr.com">a2kthat2nake</a></b> brought to life by my wonderful followers sending in letters of the alphabet, to which I have put words to and plan to create stories for the AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X - X-Men (T)

Sollux, despite the mysterious internet connection that was available for a maximum three mile radius in middle of the Amazon rainforest, had never seen a movie before.

This is understandable, or would be if he didn’t spend every waking hour and more surfing everything ‘the google’ had to offer.

Amongst a host of things, Sollux apparently lacked personal space -he had blamed it on the fact that his culture had different social rules and that he didn’t understand the ones Eridan had to stand by being British (even though he had picked up on them quickly, everyone else knew he was just being obnoxious in his own way) - and would let his desire to collect as much knowledge about everything that he possibly could (hey, he needed to keep his mind buzzing and got bored incredibly easily, there was simply nothing to do here and he hadn’t found anything online that he had stuck to passing the time with yet), get the better of him.

So it wasn’t a surprise to Eridan when Sollux crawled his way into his tent in the search of something new to occupy his time with. At first he thought it was Aradia, until he heard the soft _shhhhhh_ of scales against the material of the tent’s floor.

He froze up, keeping his eyes locked onto the screen of his iPad as the sound got closer. “Fuck off.” He greeted, kicking a muscled leg out in hopes of fending the nosy bastard off. When answered with a low warning hiss, fear ran down his spine like freezing water. He still had a fear of snakes, that much hadn’t changed over the two years he’d known Sol, but Sol was Sol and he was getting used to him.

The naga ignored him pointedly in favour of settling next to the human, laying on his side, propped up by his elbow so that he could look over his arm. “What'th that.”

Eridan sighed deeply, and unplugged his earphones, having taken them out since Sollux’s arrival. “None a your business.”

“It'thhhhh all of my buthinethhhhh ED. What ith that.”

Eridan glanced at the naga, shifting away just enough for it not to be noticed when he realised just how close the viperbeast was lying. “An iPad.” He answered with a deadpan look before returning his gaze back to the screen. He could just _feel_ how agitated the other was getting. Maybe if he ignored him long enough, Sollux would slither away.

This, however, proved futile when Sollux rose up, onto his hands and leaned over his tablet to get a look himself, completely obscuring his view.

Eridan gritted his jaw and moved the screen away from him, his other hand moving to the naga’s shoulder to push him away. The feeling of rough scales underneath his palm set his teeth on edge. “Moving picturethhhhh.” Sollux stated, head tiled and ears twitched forward in interest.

“You'vve seen gifs before Sol. I remember you show-win’ Kar gifs of snakes w-with hats.”

Sollux rolled his eyes dramatically and attempted to lean over him again despite the hand on his shoulder. “Yeah but that'th different I _need_ to know what thithhhhh ith.”

Eridan set the set the tablet down on his thigh and dragged his hand down the side of his freckled face in exasperation before pausing the film. “You aren’t goin’ to piss off are you.” He already knew the answer.

“Nope.” Sollux stated, moving back from his hand, much to the human’s relief.

Eridan looked over him for a long moment with a sour expression, weighing up the pros and cons of him staying. They wouldn’t fight because Sol would be transfixed by the screen - as per usual - so the naga most likely wouldn’t be a pain but he could start getting confused and start badgering him with questions throughout the movie. That and he might want to move within his personal bubble - not that he wasn’t now - to see the screen better.

He supposed he could tolerate the naga for another couple of hours.

“Fine. You’re just lucky that I’m only ten minutes into the bloody film. A film is a series a movin’ pictures that tell a story. I’m w-watchin’ X-Men w-which is a film about humans w-with pow-wers an mutations caused by science. Grab that stack a books an sit ovver there-” Eridan gestured vaguely around meter away from where he was currently sitting. “Don’t talk through the film an ask questions at the end, is that clear?”

Sollux nodded and complied without a fight, knowing that it was probably the only chance he was going to get to watch the film and understand it.

He dragged a large pile of heavy books and watched as Eridan stacked them in a way so that they would act like a stand for his iPad.

As Sollux settled, Eridan whizzed the film back to the beginning and started it up once more.

Five X-Men films later and another two about Wolverine, Aradia arrived back at the camp to see 12 meters of Sollux’s tail sticking out of Eridan’s tent and followed it in her curiosity, her suspicions growing with every step. On opening it up, she found the last two meters of tail and the Sollux attached to it curled up against Eridan’s side with the human’s arm wrapped around him loosely, iPad plugged into it’s portable solar-powered charger, the last half an hour of The Wolverine playing still as the two dozed.

With a huge grin splitting her face, Aradia couldn’t resist the temptation of picking up Eridan’s precious camera and snapping a picture of them before she put it carefully back in its place for Eridan to find later.


	2. J - Jaguar (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for brief descriptions of torture, animal death, and hunting for food.

Tropical birds gave life to the forest, harmonious singing ringing through the leaves of the canopy high above. The early morning sunlight already filtering through the leaves long before the hunter had woken.

Two lowland tapirs snuffled through the undergrowth for fallen fruit next to a small group of palm trees that had grown near a small river, were none the wiser as he sat, weapon in hand, crouched behind a thick layer of ferns and flora. He had been waiting all morning, he wasn't going to miss his chance.

The tribe had given him something different to use for a weapon, and although he treasured his precious rifle the last time he had to use it had been proven...Effective but somewhat scarring.

A few days ago when Karkat had talked about the initiation tests the people of his village had to go through to become truly part of the tribe, seeing them in action one week before, he had confronted Karkat's father and village leader, Silias, announcing that if he was allowed and if the tribe would approve and accept him, he wanted to complete the trials himself.

He had been given the go-ahead with a delighted grin and an arm wrapped around his shoulders affectionately as the chief praised and warned him of the trials, and what to expect from them.

He had already worn the bullet ant gloves for the full three minute time scale, a notorious trial that was infamous throughout the amazon, where a child (or a teen in his tribe's case) was made to wear woven gloves with trapped ants inside the walls of said gloves for up to ten minutes in some tribes. A single ant bite itself felt like being shot. The Vantas-Maryam tribe loathed such a trial but it was a necessary evil which only lasted a short amount of time compared to other, ruffianly tribes. The venom from the ants acted like a natural defence when it came to preventing illness and sped up the healing process for injuries, fighting off infections that helped them live longer and healthier than most.

Eridan had been shot a few times during his time serving in the British Army but after the three minutes...He had his hands immediately wrapped in leaves like bandages that helped the pain and was flooded with worried questions and praise from the tribe.

Eridan had to retire for a couple of days to recover and for the nausea to subside, the pain very different than but still reminding him of the reason he was honourably discharged from war in the first place.

The second trial the tribe members had to face was a lot less painful - for him anyway - and was a lot easier than the first. Well, if you knew how to hunt that was. But Eridan wasn't a soldier, he was a mariner after all, taking down enemies fatally had been his job so bringing back a meal for the village wasn't much of an issue for him. He had handled machetes before and knives were knives, how hard could handling a sickle be?

Well, he was about to find out it seemed.

He crept forwards ever so slowly, not making a sound as the pair of tapirs wandered closer and found some fruit to snack on. Eridan's eyes locked onto the beasts, brain wracking for weak points and vital organs, where to strike that wouldn't cause them any pain.

He shifted his feet, leg muscles tensed to pounce. Shifting the sickle's carved handle in his grip.

Suddenly a flash of yellow and black obscured his view, a distinct, guttural growl drowning out the sounds of the forest as one of the tapirs fled from it's feeding ground.

Eridan froze, muscles wound tight in mid-step and eyes wide as the jaguar killed the second instantly, teeth constricting around a windpipe silencing it.

With the beast distracted Eridan found his mind racing a million miles an hour, figuring out what his next actions would be. He was killing for food, not poaching, but Jaguars were endangered so there was no way he would even consider-

A blur of gold and a crackling hiss took him by surprise, the sound followed by a distressed set of sounds from the animal.

Eridan was about to dive for cover back into the safety of the ferns when he heard a familiar voice.

"ED!"

The former mariner rose from his hiding spot instantly, adrenaline cursing through his veins. The sight before him was as unnerving as it was unique. Sollux had the large cat pinned, hands grasping the wrists of the animal's paws, unbothered by the claws inches from his face, and coils covering the rest it from his line of vision. "SOL W-WHAT THE FUCK." Eridan demanded, his pulse a drumbeat in his ears.

"GIVE ME THE THICKLE." Sollux shouted.

"NO W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' THERE'S A TAPIR RIGHT THERE YOU GREEDY PRICK-"

"ED-"

"THOSE ARE ENDANGERED-"

"THHHHHUT UP!" Sollux snarled, fangs bared, his hissing turning into a death-rattle.

Eridan did exactly that, fury bubbling in his chest like furnace.

"I'm trying to help you. Give me the thickle. Everyone knowth you don't like hurting thhhhhit."

It clicked.

The naga was going to frame him by killing the animal himself so that he didn't have to go through it. But that wasn't what the trials were about- He hadn't come this far for someone else do wrap cotten wool around him.

Eridan clenched his fists and took a step back, glaring at the other. "I don't need the likes a you cushionin' me. It's a necessity. Kar doesn't like hurtin' things and he still hunts. I'm perfectly capable a doin' this myself now let the jaguar go."

Sollux blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to argue but he apparently thought better of it because he closed it again and moved off and away from the animal who promptly scurried out of sight as fast as it's paws could carry it.

"You can eat the tapir. I'm gonna go and find somethin' else otherwise they'd know somethin' else killed it. And don't evven THINK about follow-win' me" Eridan sneered. He stared at the naga for a few moments more before turning his back on him and stalking off into the jungle, continuing his search with a bitter feeling residing in his chest.


	3. Y - Yucca (T)

Karkat rubbed his hands together and turned them towards the searing warmth of the fire, spreading his fingers and watching the white-hot glow cast them as silhouettes. Rough textured scales cooled his side and waist due to the arm wrapped around it.

"Why do you even eat thith thhhhhit? It'th grothhhhh." Said the naga curled against him.

Karkat lowered his hands and turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who was grimacing at a torn piece of toasted yucca bread he held between his fingers that had a bite taken out of it. "Its a staple food dipshit." Karkat replied, taking the piece from him and dipping it in the large bowl of annona jam. He scooped some of the light yellow jelly up and lifted it. "Open up." He said in soft demand, prompting him with a gentle squeeze of his arm.

Sollux tipped his chin, rejecting the food. "Fuck no, it'th dry and crithhhhhpy and it's made form rootth, that in itthhhhhelf ith weird. I'd rather eat a fried thhhhhpider."

Karkat gave him a look, one in particular that read 'You absolutely would not you idiotic asshat'. Sollux knew it well. "You haven't even tried it yet, you're supposed to eat it with something. Of course it tastes bland."

Sollux wrinkled his nose at the food but took it from his mate anyway, turning it over in his fingers and examining the substance heaped onto it. He looked at karkat again to see him tearing off another piece of yucca bread that was laid off the the side atop a large pile of leaves, topping it with some cooked fish that was presented next to it.

"Mr.Appleberry are you toucan?" Piped up the black and teal naga from across the campfire, amusement evident in her tone.

Sollux sneered at her, baring his teeth and hissing without any real threat backing it up. "I am not fucking toucan-!"

"You must be if I can't smell you eating it. This nose is NEVER wrong." Terezi teased, flashing her own toothy grin at the two and sitting up a little higher on her own coils.

Sollux glared, raising his hand to flip both her and KK the finger in turn with his free hand, he ate the rest of the toasted bread in one go.

It took roughly two seconds of staring and angry chewing before Sollux's expression turned into an intense grimace, spitting the remaining food onto the floor before wiping his long, thin tongue on his forearm. Both of his friends burst out laughing, an undignified snort coming from Terezi, softer chuckles joined by several other villagers who had been watching the entertaining scene before them.

"What the fuck?!" Sollux managed, taking one of the tapirskin water bottle and throwing back a swig of water to try and wash the taste down before he corked and sat it back down.

"Eri-Hahah-Eridan loved it, he...He said it tasted like vanilla custard or something." Karkat said between his own dying giggles.

"Of courthe that douthhhhhebag liketh it. Next time he comethhhhh back you and him can take your thhitty vanalla cuthhhhhoad and thhove it down each otherthhhhh throatth with your loathhhhhome root bread all fucking day for all I care. Never again." Sollux hissed bitterly at his mate, moving away from him a foot or so in spite.

Karkat's grin turned into its usual scowl in an instant, looking at Sollux with an expression that said 'Are you serious', to which the naga answered silently back 'Fuck you and your teasing'.

Karkat heaved a sigh and shoveled down the rest of his 'loathsome root bread'. He stood up and stepped over to the naga, wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up, over his shoulder like one would a child. He hauled the majority of his tail up, over his other shoulder and wrapping a coil around his waist, ignoring the other's tired protests.

"Karkles?" Terezi asked, tilting her head at the turn of event.

Karkat waved her off, hoisting the large rope of muscle and spine a little higher around his middle. "Sollux gets extra pissy and over emotional when he's tired." This was followed by a muffled "'M not tired.." that didn't sound the in least bit convincing.

Terezi's waning grin widened once more and he gave a single not before turning to grab the attention of the wood nymph who was currently gossiping to her human conservationist friend.

Karkat cast one last sweep of his eyes around the camp before bidding everyone a goodnight, a chorus of echoes trailing after them as Karkat carried the naga back to his hut, the grip already loosening around his middle as the naga started to doze off.

Karkat laid Sollux down on a bed of twined palm and soft animal skin, pillows filled with leaves and bird plumage creating a comfortable nest for the viperbeast as he curled up semi-subconsciously. Karkat shifted him from the middle of the bed and flopped down beside him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist as twin tail tips curled around the wrist of a pale hand that smoothed it's thumb against Sollux's scaled cheek, eyelids heavy and heart heavier.

Neither would admit it, not like this, but they missed him. They would count the days until he would visit again.


	4. Q - Queen (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four very different beings sat on a beach, a hired speedboat seated on the white sand, green water turned near-black which was flecked with orange, pink, yellow as the sun's last few rays filtered through clouds over canopy's gash the large river had provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!

Four very different beings sat on a beach, a hired speedboat seated on the white sand, green water turned near-black which was flecked with orange, pink, yellow as the sun's last few rays filtered through clouds over canopy's gash the large river had provided. 

Fire lit and dinner eaten, the four had retired from the native's camp and hiked two miles to reach this location where the non-native's journeys had started, drunk on elation their long distance friendship had created now that they were all together once more. 

Karkat made short work of a new, smaller fire, illuminating the almost-night for them all, and sat across from Aradia, painting what exposed skin she had offered since taking off her overshirt with a red similar to his own while their other two friends bickered a meter or so away.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, waiting for her to do so before panting her eyelids with careful fingertips, finishing off by wiping his hands on the red patterned material covering his hips and upper thighs. "Done." 

Aradia opened her eyes and spared him a huge, if slightly disturbing, grin. She dipped a fingertip into the berry-and-earth-based paint and booped his nose, leaving an unappreciated blob on his skin. "Thank you Karkat! What do you guys think?" She looked over to Sollux and Eridan, reaching up to pull at her wine-red ribbon, her copious amounts of dark auburn hair falling out it's previous ponytail and tumbling down her shoulders and lower back. 

The two paused their argument and stared at her, eyebrows raising.

"W-Wonderful."

"Thtunning."

"Beautiful."

"Thhhhhtop trying to get into my betht friend'thhhhh pantth, athhhhhhole." Sollux hissed, glaring at Eridan.

"I'm not." Eridan said, casting him an odd look. "Evver heard of a compliment before?"

"Ever heard of unwanted attention before?" Sollux grumbled back unnecessarily.

Aradia rolled her eyes at the two, giving sollux a look at his over-protectiveness. He always got like this when she returned to his home, if only for the first two days. "Who said it was unwanted?" Asked Aradia, giving Eridan double gun-fingers and a pointed wink that was followed by an amused chuckle.

Sollux continued glaring at eridan with as much enthusiasm as a perturbed cat at the blush that bloomed on the human's freckled cheeks.

Karkat rolled his eyes at his friend's shenanigans and was about to make a comment when the first few notes of a song began to play from Eridan's iPAD - which had been playing music from his country for as long as they had all settled on Sollux's favourite beach - that had apparently affected the foreign humans. 

Aradia and Eridan slowly looked at each other with mixture of recognition and excitement as a singer's voice filled the air. 

"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself...A real good time-"

"I feel ali-hi-hi-hive!" Aradia sang along, standing up and making her way over to Eridan, who even spared her a smile of his own as he joined in on the singing.

Eridan took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by her. "And the w-wooorld, turning inside out, yeah!"

"Floating around in ecstasy-" Aradia kept ahold of his hand and pulled him a few feet away from the fire before dropping her hold.

Sollux slowly turned his head towards Karkat, eyes following a few moments after. 

Karkat mirrored his perplexed expression before his pale eyes locked onto their friends once more, who - on Aradia's part at least, Eridan needed a bit of convincing - burst into random dance as the song changed it's rhythm to something much more upbeat.

"DONT STOP ME NOW!" They sang-shouted together, Aradia's laughter ringing clearly over the music as she accidentally kicked some sand up against Eridan's legs, which Eridan then returned in playful revenge.

"What ith happening right now." Sollux said, voicing Karkat's thoughts exactly. "Thhhhhtop flirting with each other! Itth embarathhhhhing two watch!" Well, maybe not exactly. It was actually kind of hilarious seeing them act so silly.

The pair of humans seemed to ignore Sollux's complaining, the music and laughter broken for only a moment as Eridan swore due to dropping his glasses when they both started waving their arms wildly and running around on the sand.

As the song came to a close, the cameraman ran back over to the campfire to tap something on his iPad before heading straight to the expanse of beach again. 

"Bohemian Rhapsody! Hell Yes!" Was Aradia's answer to Eridan's changing of the music, or rather, playlist. 

The words to this next song didn't make sense in the natives opinions, and their dancing was overdramatic and truly bizarre. Sollux laughed when eridan tripped over his own feet and Karkat found himself grinning at their ridiculous theatrics.

"What is this?!" Karkat shouted as Aradia dragged him to his feet for the next dance.

"Killer Queen! By Queen!" She replied as another, slower paced song started up in the background, giving Eridan an encouraging smile when he did the same to Sollux, ignoring his protesting excuses for being lazy and grumpy as per usual.

"Only one of the greatest bands of all time!" Eridan added with a grin, his fear momentarily forgotten due to the entertainment they were creating for themselves.

"What'th a band?" Sollux asked, accepting his fate and knowing that Karkat and Aradia weren't going to let him forget this any time soon.

With an eyeroll and head shake, Eridan only answered "Shut up an' dance with me you uncultured noodle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, as always comments (especially!) and kudos feed my brain lampreys and motivate me to write more works!


End file.
